The Division of Basic Biomedical Sciences of the University of South Dakota School of Medicine (USDSM) is greatly expanding its research faculty using laboratory animals as constructing for a replacement of our animal care facility begins. The primary reason for replacement of the Laboratory Animal Services (LAS) is the inability of the current physical facilities to be adequately renovated to support the growing use of animals and to ear AAALAC, Intl. (Association for the Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care, International) accreditation. The renovated LAS will be located in the basement of the new building on the same site as the existing building housing the current animal facility. This application requests equipment to be used in the new animal care facility and is essential to meeting the institutional goal of excellence in animal care and AALAC accreditation. The specific aim of this request is to upgrade animal facilities used by all animal researchers. The short-term goal for this project is to maintain and support the growing animal intensive research programs. The long-term goal is to achieve AAALAC accreditation. It is expected that AAALAC review for accreditation will be requested within 18 months of completion and occupancy of the new LAS.